(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector plugs and, in particular, to connector plugs for test equipment.
(2) Prior Art
Various electrical connector plugs for test equipment are known. For example, a simple alligator clip can be used to secure connection to a portion of the circuit desired to be tested. It may be difficult to find an exposed conductive surface to which the alligator clip can be secured.
There are also known connectors with male and female sockets uniquely shaped for connection to each other. However, the testing of an automobile vehicle electrical system during manufacture could require that one of the uniquely shaped sockets be installed in the automobile. This is undesirable because of wasted cost and time to install a unique socket for the sole purpose of testing.
Static electricity also presents a problem for a relatively sensitive piece of equipment. That is, connection of a measuring probe when the tester is carrying a static charge can damage the tester and give an erroneous reading. The discharge can cause a voltage of a magnitude substantially larger than any voltage intended to be measured and may damage the test equipment, alter stored information necessay for equipment operation, or reduce its ability to provide accurate voltage measurements. Although there are known ways of removing a static charge from a tester, a more convenient and foolproof means would be desirable. Forgetting to discharge the tester just once could cause expensive damage and unreliable test results. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.